fictionalorganizationsfandomcom-20200213-history
Neo-Umbrella
Neo-Umbrella is a ruthless bioterrorist organization and the prime antagonistic force in Resident Evil 6. Named seemingly in honour of the fallen Umbrella Corporation, which was shut down following its indictment during the 2003 Raccoon Trials, Neo-Umbrella used its name as an instrument of instilling fear in the hearts of its enemies. This organization developed an army of Bio-Organic Weapons using a powerful mutagenic virus known as the C-virus and planned to unleash it upon the entire planet, ushering in an era of chaos and anarchy. History Foundation After the order to sterilize Raccoon City through the use of a thermobaric missile was given by the President of the United States, Derek C. Simmons, the national security advisor and head of The Family, recognized the potential of B.O.W.s in modern warfare and decided to create his own B.O.W. development program. Using the Family's nearly unending resources, he commissioned the creation of several laboratories and research facilities across the globe. However, little to no progress was made until Simmons recruited Carla Radames, a young but brilliant genetics graduate. In 2001, Carla began her research on what would become the C-virus. Combining an enhanced sample of the T-Veronica virus, which Carla called the "T-02", and a sample of the G-virus, Carla managed to create the "perfect virus" -The Chrysalid Virus - which would become the B.O.W. development department's greatest asset. For her success, Carla was made top researcher within the B.O.W. development department. However, Simmons' fascination with Ada Wong, Simmons' most loyal agent who had abandoned him after witnessing the destruction of Raccoon City, grew to become an obsession. Using the C-Virus, Simmons would try to clone Ada Wong for a period of 10 years, which resulted in 12,235 failed experiments due to lack of appropriate genetic structure. In 2009, Simmons used Carla as the test subject for yet another attempt to clone Ada. Surprisingly, due to Carla's appropriate genetic structure, Simmons succeeded in creating a sentient, near-perfect clone of Ada Wong. Although the clone had lost all memory of her life as Carla Radames, a small fragment of Carla's mind managed to survive the experiment, which would later come to regain control of its body. Carla Radames lived once more, and swore revenge on Simmons for ruining her life. In order to get revenge on Simmons, Carla schemed to destroy the current world order, which Simmons and The Family had worked so hard to create, and replace it with a world filled with chaos. To that end, Carla used her influence in the B.O.W. development department to commission the creation of immense research facilities to further her plans. She also gathered a great number of followers, sadistic and cruel researchers who shared her vision of a world where chaos reigned. This was the start of Neo-Umbrella. Early activities In 2012, Neo-Umbrella had developed a new strain of the C-virus which could be dispersed in aerosol form. To test this new strain, Carla targeted the prestigious school of Marhawa Academy. There, she encountered a student called Bindi Bergara who had recently lost a friend of hers, Nanan Yoshihara, who had been killed while trying to run away from the campus security when she fell from a cliff. Carla approached Bindi, offering her a syringe containing the C-virus, telling her that she could use it to take revenge on Marhawa's headmistress Mother Gracia. Bindi injected the C-virus into Nanan's corpse which reanimated her and transformed her into a Lepotica, a creature capable of producing and expelling C-virus gas. Slowly, Nanan started infecting students around the school, leading to a number of deaths. Mother Gracia attempted to keep the infection contained, but to no avail, and was forced to call in the Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance. The BSAA managed to contain the outbreak, but by then virtually all of the students and faculty had been infected and killed. Satisfied with the C-virus' performance, Carla took her plans to the next level. In late December, during the Edonian Civil War, Carla supplied the Edonian Liberation Army's mercenaries with syringes containing the C-virus, claiming they were energy boosters which would greatly aid them in battle. Upon infection, the mercenaries mutated into J'avo, drawing the attention of the BSAA, who sent Chris Redfield and his team to deal with the situation. Carla was intercepted by the BSAA agents. Claiming that she was an innocent that had been taken hostage by Neo-Umbrella operatives, she lured Chris's team into a trap, in which she used a needle bomb to infect Chris's teammates and separating Chris and Piers Nivans from the rest of the team. She used the combat data she had gathered to further her plans. Meanwhile, Ustanak, a monstrous beast given birth by the C-virus was sent after Jake Muller by Carla. Ustanak succeeded in capturing Jake Muller and Sherry Birkin, who was sent to protect Jake. The two were then taken to a facility in China, where they were experimented on. Global terror attacks During the year of 2013, Adam Benford, the President of the United States, decided to tell the world the truth regarding the Raccoon City Incident. He travelled to Tall Oaks to give a speech within the walls of Ivy University. However, Derek Simmons foresaw the consequences of the president's decision (with the United States losing its influence worldwide) and plotted a cunning ruse to infect Tall Oaks with the C-virus by unleashing several Lepotica creatures into the city which would infect the president in the process, making him just one of many casualties and preventing him from making his speech. Simmons' plan succeeded in preventing the president from telling the truth about Raccoon City. However all of Simmons' attempts to prevent chaos from spreading were ruined when Neo-Umbrella claimed responsibility for the event and started a worldwide bioterrorist attack. The Chinese province of Lanshiang was Neo-Umbrella's first target. The city of Waiyip was completely overrun by J'avo creatures which quickly caused several casualties, many of them civilian. The BSAA was later sent to help the citizens evacuate the besieged city. Six months after their capture, Jake Muller and Sherry Birkin successfully escaped Neo-Umbrella's Medical Facility. However, thanks to Jake's blood, Carla was able to create an enhanced form of the C-virus, which she used to infect Simmons as revenge for what he had done to her. Despite having managed to get her revenge, Carla was shot down by a member of The Family and fell to her death. But her dreams of worldwide anarchy didn't die with her, as she managed to remotely activate Neo-Umbrella's Plan D, which consisted in attacking Tatchi with a C-virus warhead which would turn the population into zombies. But the main goal of Plan D was to unleash Haos, a powerful B.O.W. capable of infecting the entire planet, upon the unsuspecting population. The plan was successfully carried out and Tatchi was infected with the C-virus, turning most of the population into zombies, including the BSAA agents sent to help the citizens escape. Haos was awakened, though it was only 70.3% complete. In spite of all odds, Chris Redfield and Piers Nivans managed to beat the vicious B.O.W. and prevent it from escaping the Neo-Umbrella Deep Sea Facility. With its leader dead and The Family under the command of a new, unknown leader, it was made clear by a member of The Family that Neo-Umbrella wouldn't be left standing for long. Some time following its dissolution, Neo-Umbrella's remaining assets were obtained by Glenn Arias, an international arms merchant. B.O.W.s Below is a complete list of all of Neo-Umbrella's C-virus-based bio-weapons. * J'avo - The foot soldiers of the organization, J'avo are C-infected humans that retain much of their intelligence after infection, but their aggressive tendencies are greatly amplified. They can use different tools and weapons in battle and undergo a variety of mutations when they sustain injury. * Iluzija - A giant snake-based creature capable of blending into its surroundings, making it invisible to the human eye. * Strelats - A complete J'avo mutation resembling a spitting reptile. It can launch bone quills from the frills surrounding its head or expel toxic bile from its mouth. * Napad '''- A humanoid J'avo mutation covered in extremely thick, hard epidermis that serves as natural armour. Due to its elevated body temperature, it frequently gives off steam through the cracks in its epidermal armour. It relies on pure brute strength to crush its prey into submission. * '''Mesets - A complete J'avo mutation capable of flight. It attacks by grabbing victims with its talons, then dropping them from a great height. * Gnezdo '''- A swarm of stinging insects that maintain a humanoid shape. They are controlled by a queen which is larger than the others. If the queen is killed, the entire swarm dies with it. * '''Ustanak - A hulking humanoid creature that retains its full intelligence and wields a number of mechanical prosthetic weapons. This creature was assigned to hunt down and capture Jake Muller, confronting him and Sherry Birkin multiple times before finally being killed in Neo-Umbrella's undersea facility. * Ubistvo - A humanoid B.O.W. with an organic chainsaw on one arm. This monster was highly tenacious in its pursuit of Sherry Birkin and Jake Muller, being near-impossible to kill with conventional weapons. Ultimately, the Uistvo was killed after being chopped to bits by helicopter blades. * Ogroman - A giant humanoid monster. Several of these beasts were deployed during the Edonian Civil War and the Lanshiang Bioterror Attack. * Rasklapanje - Leech-like creatures with a humanoid shape. If any part of their bodies are severed, those parts can move and attack independently. * Haos - The ultimate B.O.W., designed to release the C-virus on a global scale. It was incomplete at the time of its awakening and fought against BSAA agents Chris Redfield and Piers Nivans. After supposedly being killed, the Haos revived and continued to pursue the two agents. Piers, who had been mutated by the C-virus at the time, stayed behind to ensure that the Haos was destroyed along with the underwater facility while Chris was forced into an escape pod. Category:Criminal Organizations Category:Terrorists Category:Resident Evil